Prom?
by miss.ashleyn
Summary: This story is Hanna and Caleb going to prom... sort of. Lots of fluff! I hope you like it!


Hey everyone! I know I said I would update The Letter on Friday but i'm having a hard time writing the next chapter sorry! It will be up soon though!

This Fanfic is insanely cute and fluffy! You've been warned!

* * *

><p>"Ugh! Do we have to? Can't we just skip it?"<p>

"NO! Caleb we cannot skip prom, I'm nominated for prom queen!" Hanna said to the rather annoyed Caleb.

"Come on Han, everyone already knows you're the most beautiful, funny, popular girl at school." And then he reached out and pulled his insanely stubborn girlfriend against him.

She wrapped her arms around his waist. "Thank you but the answer is still no, we're going."

"We could drive to the beach and spend our night in the sand just the two of us."

"Caleb we live in Pennsylvania it would take us forever to get to the beach!"

"So road trips are fun." He said practically begging her to say yes.

She lifted her head from where it rested on his chest and looked into his eyes. "Yes it would be lots of fun and I'll make sure we go one day but we are going to prom even if I have to drag your ass there."

She gave him a look that screamed 'and that's final!'

Caleb slumped his shoulders and grumbled a word that sounded like "fine" under his breath.

Hanna smiled and pulled out of his embrace to stand on her tip toes and give him a kiss on the cheek. "thank you." she whispered in his ear.

Then she turned and started to head out of the kitchen.

"But I'm not wearing a tux" Caleb half shouted as Hanna was almost all the way out of the room.

She looked over her shoulder and glared her icy blue eyes at him "Oh yes you are."

* * *

><p><strong>The night of prom<strong>

"You know for someone who wants to go to prom so badly, you sure are going out of your way to make us late." Caleb stated from his place at the bottom of the stairs.

Hanna who was upstairs in the bathroom putting last minute touches on her make up rolled her eyes.

"Caleb, haven't you ever heard of the term fashionably late. Anyways I'm almost done so relax!"

It was Caleb's turn to roll his eyes.

Hanna looked in the mirror and when she was satisfied, she adjusted her dress and headed down to her sexy boyfriend.

Caleb was in amazement when he saw her come down the stairs. She looked like a princess. Her long blonde hair was in soft waves that framed her lovely face. Her insane blue eyes pierced into his soul and her body looked amazing in a floor length purple dress. Caleb wanted to stay in this moment forever, the love he felt for her was breath taking.

"Wow Mr. Rivers you clean up nice." Hanna said in a whisper, I guess Caleb wasn't the only one knocked breathless at the others beauty.

When thoughts had finally returned to Caleb he responded with, "I could say the same to you princess." And he added a wink at the end just because he knew it would make her smile.

And it did of course. Caleb reached his hand out, Hanna grasped it and intertwined their fingers.

"You two are so cute!" Hanna's mom exclaimed ruining the moment between the two teens.

After a million pictures and Hanna's mom breaking into tears a few times they were in the back of a limo on there way to the Rosewood prom.

"You know it's not to late." Caleb said to Hanna who was pressed against his side with his arm slung over her shoulders holding her closer.

"What?'

"We could still skip it's not too late."

"Caleb I thought we covered this, we're going to prom!" Hanna was annoyed with him but still she snuggled closer.

"We could ask the driver to stop at a store and we could buy a tent, sleeping bags and Smore supplies. We can go camping just like old times." Caleb then kissed the top of Hanna's head.

She looked up at him.

**At Rosewood prom**

"And prom Queen is…. Hanna Marin! Congratulations!" Ezra Fitz announced from his place in the middle of the stage.

Little did they know Hanna would never step on that stage to except that crown. She was miles away in a tent with her long haired bad boy.

* * *

><p>"That night changed my life you know."<p>

"What night would you be referring to Mr. Rivers?" Hanna said lazily from where her head rested on the crook of his neck.

"That first night in the tent." He said staring into the fire before them.

"Changed mine too." She said smiling, thinking about that night so long ago.

"It was the night I realized that I loved you. You looked like an angel with your hair messy all over the pillow, you snore did you know that?"

"I do not!" Hanna gasped. Then her voice became serious.

"After that night I knew I would never be the same," She continued "Something in me snapped and I knew I could never be happy without you. I love you so much."

"I love you too princess, always."

Hanna smiled then shivered.

"Let get inside the tent lovely, your cold." He stood up and the couple walked hand in hand to their little tent.

* * *

><p>Caleb looked down at the beautiful girl, slightly snoring, on his chest. Her hair was still curly and her purple dress, slightly winkled, was still on. As he closed his eyes only one word was running through his head, heaven.<p> 


End file.
